


Firsts

by MERSCoV



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Firsts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERSCoV/pseuds/MERSCoV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally posted on my tumblr)</p><p>Iron Bull and Lady Cadash's firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Their first meeting was in a dark tavern, him having made a name for himself and she not even having made a name for her sword. He passed her a tankard of ale, and their negotiations turned to idle chitchat.

Their gazes didn’t truly meet one another until she was about to leave.

He had lifted his tankard in salute. “To new allies.”

She lifted hers in turn, “Made in an alleyway full of drunkards.”

—-

Their first moment to cause someone to blush was, in part, thanks to her ballgown. He had walked in because she had spent enough time getting into that damn costume, only to find her half-dressed.

"I-I-What are you-" She grabbed the nearby blanket to shield her skin from his prying eyes. "This isn’t a sight you should be  _seeing_ , you perv!”

He shook his head with a chuckle. “Why aren’t you  _dressed_?”

"It..um…a size too small…" She attempted to explain, flustered and overheated. "T-Tell them to-to call on the, um, tailor…"

"Fine." He turned to leave, but he stopped in the doorway with a smirk. "And, Cadash? I like what I saw." Whether he should have seen it or not. 

—-

Their first fight was the qunari’s fault, she was sure of it. 

She had delivered orders to him and his mercenary band. He had disobeyed. He had disrespected her authority. 

She was relying on her authority to get her through her mission. Her authority was the only thing keeping the Templars from not outright killing all mages. Her authority was the only thing keeping their companions in line.

A line he had stepped out of, just to protect  _her_.

—-

Their first kiss was her first kiss, but Iron Bull proved this wasn’t his. He approached it with as much prowess as he approached the battlefield, being the one with the actual experience in such an area.

There weren’t words. This was a battle of a different sort, really. Instead of blades, though, they had tongues and teeth and hands. And he knew how to use them, if her delightful noises made were any indication.

—-

Their first night together wasn’t meant to end in sex. Neither of them were really sure who was at fault here, but what they were certain about was that it shouldn’t have happened. 

Sex was sex, but this was…  _different_. It wasn’t clumsily ripping off eachother’s underclothes due to strong drink and curiosity. No, this was all-consuming, the sort that seemed inevitable but not the matter-of-fact sort of inevitable. This was the inevitability that tore people from their duties, a scary, unknowable sort of inevitable. A dark abyss no one can climb out of. 

He raised his glass of wine, a brittle smile on his face, “To new frontiers?”

And she raised hers in turn with a soft sigh. “With someone I met in an alleyway full of drunkards.”


End file.
